Nick & Judy - Romeo y julieta
by CoffeeArc5193
Summary: judy es una chica guapa con dinero, una chica rica que las paga por pecar... el es nick chico humilde con 2 hermanos sus padres se marcharon en busca de un sueño americano, un chico humilde que peca por ayudar.. La vida los unio de una manera rara, Que les esperara mañana. Romeo y Julieta


Romeo y Julieta

En una mancion en los limites de zootopia, una conejita llamada judy Hopps se despide de su padre Stuart Hopps un magnate de la induatria, viajara a Londres por asuntos de trabajo, dice que volverá en un mes, nunca es exacta la fecha de regreso

mejor para mi se dijo mentalmente

ya aclarado eso nos vemos hija-dijo por ultimo su padre

Judy no escucho ni una palabra que le havia dicho su padre, en su cabeza solo estaba el pensamiento de como divertirse esa noche

si papa-le da un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida-te quiero

Dicho esto stu salio por la gran puerta de su casa camino al aeropuerto

Judy siguio despidiendose con la mano varios segundos despues hasta sersiorarse que su padre efectivamente se havia ido, al estar bastante segura corrio escaleras arriva hacia su dormitorio para escoger la ropa para esa noche.

"Esta no" era la frase mas dicha durante horas esa mañana que se havia convertido en tarde en cuestión de segundos, segun judy, la ropa volaba desde la mano de la coneja hasta su cama cada vez que no le parecia que conbinaria con su estilo

"Alfin" grito al encontrar un conjunto de su agrado que resulto ser el primero que havia descartado horas atras, se dio una larga ducha y se preparo para salir a algun antro esa noche

Horas despues, judy estaba dando los últimos toques a su apariencia, el reloj marcaba las 9:30 la hora perfecta para una noche loca decia siempre judy, ya habido acabado su "retoque" se dirigio hacia la cochera de la gran mansion, al subir a su auto encendido la musica mientras buscaba con su celular algun bar de moda, lo encontro en plaza sahara, acelero a fondo para llegar ahi lo antes posible y comenzar la fiesta.

Al llegar el portero la identifico de inmediato ya que la havia visto antes permitiendole el paso, a esas alturas de su vida havia visitado todos los antros de zootopia minimo 3 veces, al entrar se dirijio rapidamente a la barra y pidio un whisky a las rocas, diviso a lo lejos a sus 2 compañeros de fiesta, natalia una oveja y benjamin un guepardo

extraña combinación recordo haber dicho el primero dia que los conocio ya que ellos eran muy amigos

Hola judy, que haces por aqui?-dijo natalia acercándose a judy con ben detras

Hola, mi padre volvio a salir de viaje, y ya sabes lo que significa-dijo con una sonrrisa picara

Claro que si judy-dijo natalia

Bueno chicas empecemos esto-dijo ben dirigiéndose a la zona V.I.P

Los tres comenzaron una "fiesta" privada, cierta gente comenzo a unirceles a su fiesta, 1 chico y 2 chicas

Chica, tienes que probar esto-le decia el chico que acababa de llegar

Que es?-pregunto judy

Es "nieve"-dijo rozandose la nariz-es para poner la noche mas intensa

El chico separo la "nieve" en finas líneas sobre la mesa con una tarjeta de credito, enrollo un billete de 10 dólares y aspiro una linea entera de ese polvo blanco

Te toca chica-le dijo pasandole el billete, aun tenia rastros de ese polvo blanco

Bueno-contesto judy tomando el billete

Judy aspiro la linea mas pequeña soo para probar, al hacerlo sintio como su nariz se volvia loca, ardía como los mil demonios, pero se sentia con mas energía

Que siga la fiesta-comento llamando al mesero

Si señorita?-pregunto cortesmente el mesero

Traiganos 2 botellas de su mejor vodka-le contesto judy

Claro señorita-respondio con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza

Esta noche sera genial-dijo entusiasmada la coneja

Despues de varias botella, mas "nieve" y despues de besarse con chicos y chicas mientras bebe, judy decide que la fiesta seguira en su casa, decide irse y un chico y una chica la acompañan para ver que pasa

En el camino judy bajo el efecto de varias cosas maneja a gran velocidad, mientras escuchan musica a todo volumen judy de reojo ve una figura en la oscuridad, gira el volante bruscamente en un intento de no arrollarlo, logra esquivarlo pero su auto golpea con otro mas y comienza a girar sin control hasta que golpea con otro mas, judy desorientada intenta moverse pero el dolor se lo impide, pero por el retrovisor puede obcervar que sus acompañantes no lo lograron, solo ella sobrevivió al choque, puede escuchar que alguien corre hacia ella y segundos despues siente que la jalan hacia afuera...

que paso? fue el ultimo pensamiento de judy antes de caer inconciente..

varias horas antes

En una casa hecha pedazos por el tiempo llacia un zorro recostado sobre un sillon viejo que le servia de cama

Nicky, Nicky-decian 2 pequeños zorros corriendo hacia el mayor

Si pequeños?-contesto bostezando

Tenemos hambre nick-dijeron al unisono

Nick sintio una punzada de dolor

Hoy en la noche tendrán una gran cena, voy a prepararme para el trabajo-dijo fingiendo felizidad

Despues de que los pequeños se fueran del cuarto, nick se dejo caer sobre el sillon, despues de un largo suspiro tomo su teléfono para acordar su "trabajo",no era mas que estafar con su compañero, decirle compañero se queda corto, nick lo conocia practicamente de toda la vida solo que finnick su amigo se havia dedicado a realizar robos mas fuertes..

Si?-pregunto una voz razposa desde el otro lado de la linea

Fin, soy yo-respondio nick

Nick hermano, como estas?-dijo finnick

Bien hermano, oye tienes trabajo para mi?-pregunto nick

Que bueno que lo dices nick, descubrí un tipo rico que tiene hasta para tirar-dijo con emocion

Fin, sabes que yo no hago ese tipo de cosas-respondio nick

Nos repetiremos todo en mitades hermano-trato de convencerlos-haslo por tus hermanos

Nick no pudo decir que no, tenia que alimentarlos de algun modo

Esta bien, me prometes que todo saldrá bien?-pregunto nervioso

Te lo juro, no habra ningun problema-lo tranquilizo finnick

Bien donde nos vemos.

Eran las 10 en punto, nick estava dando vueltas como loco fuera de la casa de finnick esperándolo

Listo, vamonos-dijo finnick saliendo de una casa con una bolsa negra llena de herramientas.

Nick despues de varios minutos de viaje puede ver una gran casa a lo lejos

Vaya si que es grande-dijo al estar frente a la gran puerta de esta

Te lo dije, el viejo tiene hasta para tirar- respondio su amigo mientras forzaba la puerta con una ganzua

Al entrar pudo obcervar que la casa es mas grande de lo que pensaba

Ya tengo todo planeado, solo as guardia-contesto el vulpino mas pequeño

Pasado el tiempo nick pudo ver a finnick cargar con varias bolsas llenas de varias cosas

Ya vamonos tengo un mal presentimiento-reclamo nick

Listo rapido tu manejas-contesto de mala gana el mas pequeño

Finnick le dio indicaciones a nick para que lo llevara con duke una comadreja que le compraría todo lo que robo, despues de tener el dinero y repartircelo a partes iguales nick guarda el dinero en un calcetín mientras que finnick corre gritandole que comprara botellas para celebrar, no vio el auto que iva a exceso de velocidad, casi es arrollado pero el auto gira y se estrella, nick preocupado por el accidente corre a ayudar a quien sea que se haya estrellado, logra ver que eran 3 pero solo sobrevivio una, una pequeña coneja

es muy linda penso nick

Rapido finnick ayudame a llevarla al hospital-dijo nick con los nervios de punta

Finnick manejo lo mas rapido que pudo hasta llegar al hospital, rapidamente los médicos se llevaron a la coneja a urgencias mientras una enfermera hablaba con el zorro

Que es de usted la paciente?-pregunto

Es una amiga-mintio nick

Ok, sabes el numero de algun familiar?-pregunto

No señorita-respondio nick

Ok... usted se hara cargo de los gastos medicos?-inquirio la enfermera

Si señorita, yo me hare cargo-dijo con firmeza

"Muy bien,señor wilde" fue lo ultimo que escucho de la enfermera, el estava muy preocupado por la coneja

Varias horas despues nick seguia esperando noticias sobre ella, habia encargado a finnick sus hermanos y le dio un poco de dinero para que les diera algo de comer, la cuenta del hospital era grande pero nick estava mas que dispuesto a pagarla

todo esto fue culpa de finnick por no fijarse al cruzar la calle-penso enojado- pero nose por que me siento tan culpable

Señor wilde, la señorita hopps ha despertado-escucho decir a la enfermera

asi que su apellido es hopps-penso

Sigame lo llevare conbella-nick se puso de pie y siguio a la enfermera por varios pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a una puerta con una hoja de diagnostico pegada en la puerta, nick aprobecho esto y busco el nombre de la chica

judith laverne hopps, un lindo nombre para una linda chica penso sonrriente nick mientras le daba las gracias a la enfermera y entraba a la habitacion

Se sento en una silla cercana a la cama y solo la miraba, según para nick era lo mas hermoso que havia visto.. vello como un ángel y frágil como porcelana, nick ve una libreta y decide escribirle un poema a judy para cuando despierte sepa que no esta sola... la nota decia asi:

"Le pedi a un ángel que fuera y cuidara de ti, al poco tiempo ese mismo angel vuelve y me dice; un angel no necesita ser cuidado por otro...

Nunca te dejare sola-Nick.W-"

La deja sobre la mesita de noche y se va a casa con sus hermanos, mañana volverá para ver a judy..

Horas despues judy despierta en medio de la noche asustada y adolorida

donde estoy? penso ella

Es un hospital-susurro para si misma

Judy inspecciona la habitación, y distingue un pequeño papel al lado de una rosa, lo toma y comienza a leer

Nick...-penso judy-quien sera ese nick?, aunque tengo que admitir que eso fue muy lindo

Pasa un mes entero desde el accidente de judy, nick iva todos los dias a visitarla y siempre le dejaba poemas a judy, ella por su parte estava feliz de importarle a alguien... termino enamorandose de ese zorro que cuidaba de ella, le prometió pase lo que pase siempre estara a su lado.. el dia de dar de alto a judy a llegado y nick fue a ayudarla a salir

Te sientes mejor?-pregunto el zorro

Sip-contesto ella-me siento mucho mejor-dijo sonrriente acomodando sus cosas-parece que fue solo ayer que llegue... el tiempo se va volando

Suelo causar eso en la gente tesoro-trato de hacer reir a judy

Judy por el comentario solto una carcajada y se acerco al zorro sin querer.. hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su boca, nick no desaprovechó la oportunidad y rompio esos escasos centímetros dandole un profundo beso que judy correspondio pasando sus brazos al rededor del cuello del zorro, nick la tomo de la cintura y la apego mas a el.. se separaron por falta de oxigeno

Ambos estaban tan sonrrojados que el pelaje no lo cubría

N..nick-tartamudeo judy-me acompañarias a casa? Para pagarte por todos los gastos

Claro jud...judy-contesto nick

Ambos salieron por la puerta del hospital y tomaron un taxi rumbo a la casa de judy, en el camino no soltaban sus manos que ivan unidas desde el hospital, entrelazando los dedos entre si a modo de amor mutuo..

Al llegar a su casa judy baja corriendo del taxi, pero nick no, judy esta impactada por lo que ve parece que alguien forzó la puerta de su casa.. y al entrar aprecia que le han robado todo ,no sabe que ocurrio..

Pero nick esta desecho por dentro, siente que muere..

Por que es donde robo...

Holi c:

Se que he estado inactivo durante un tiempo pero... los benditos bloqueos mentales..

Ya pronto habra un nuevo capitulo de mi historia " nice to meet you"

Esta historia esta hecha inspirado en la cancion romeo y julieta que me encontre por youtube xd

Cualquier duda o sugerencia, es bien recibida

Si les gusto puntuen para inspitarme y subir mas nicudy

Se despide

-Mr.Coffee-


End file.
